


Big Dreams and Bright Eyes

by Sedalin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Guardian, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Badass Erwin, Consensual Underage Sex, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren will fight anyone, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Graphic depictions of depression, Help these babies, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi Is In Denial, Levi Needs a Hug, Multi, Stupid teenagers being stupid teenagers, Underage Sex, Underage masturbation scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedalin/pseuds/Sedalin
Summary: I could ignore the thoughts that had been eating at the back of my mind for years. It was easy. I would see a boy who I thought was pretty and say, 'yeah, but he's not as pretty as that girl over there'. It was a lie, the boy was always more attractive. But I could lie to myself forever. That's all an Ackerman was good for, anyways, according to my Uncle. Lying and fighting.Then he came into my life. The type of man ballads are written about. Bright mismatched eyes and messy brown hair, a smile that wormed its way into the coldest of hearts.I was screwed. I was head over heels for this boy with big dreams and bright eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Decided to post this. Shitty Highschool AU with sexually repressed Levi and open Eren, working together through each other's problems.

“Levi!” Hange had screamed, clearing the hallway as they ran for me. They had a way of drawing my name out, a way that made rumors spread. “I haven’t seen you in so long!” They sobbed, grabbing me and nearly picking me up. The underclassmen around us started giggling, and the glare I shot them over Hange’s shoulder shut them up.

“Fucking… put… me down. Can’t… breathe!” I struggled, and pushed Hange back with all my strength, leaving them laughing with a wide smile. Hange rested their arm on my shoulder, leaning down. “What do you want?” I asked, a pissed look on my face.

Hange gasped in fake surprise. “Levi Ackerman, must you be so rude? I simply want to talk to my best friend.” They drawled, and I rolled my eyes. “Alright, you got me. What happened? You were out for weeks.” This piped the interest of the underclassmen around us. Of course they would have noticed that Trost High’s “number one scary motherfucker” was missing.

“Work.” I shrugged, with a look that said ‘not now’. Hange picked up on it, and they nodded quickly. “What happened in Chem?”

Now this got them excited. “There’s a new kid! He’s assigned to be your lab partner, and you’re back just in time for a lab.” Hange winked. “He’s pretty, too.”

My face got a slight tinge of red to it. “Hange!” I scolded her, my eyes a warning. Very few knew. Hange, our self proclaimed ‘dad friend’ Erwin, Mike, Petra, and Oluo. Five people.

The bell rang, and we began our trek to the science hall for our fifth period.

 

As I walked into the door, the teacher sized me up. “Ackerman. How nice of you to join us today.” She raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes.

“Always a pleasure.” I shot back, before finding my way to _my_ seat. I slunk down like the angsty teenager I was, sizing up the students who walked in the door, until I recognized the new kid.

This kid, was the prettiest boy I had ever seen. Hange hadn’t been kidding about that, I decided as I sized him up. He was taller than me, about half a foot, maybe more. Hard to tell when I was sitting down. He had messy brown hair that looked like it had never seen a brush in its life. And his eyes. I could tell from a distance he had heterochromia, one a bright emerald green, the other was yellow. _Fuck_.

I could hear Hange laughing and giggling as they turned around to Erwin, and whispered in his ear. “Levi’s struggling with his gay thoughts again.” I could only hear due to them being behind me. I turned around and gave them a glare that could end lives, and Erwin huffed a laugh. And then, despite my amazing willpower, I turned around to stare at the kid some more.

 

Now, it was lab time. I made my way to the lab bench, and saw the kid seem surprised I was his lab partner. I guess he thought ‘Levi’ would be a nice and proper guy, instead of a guy with piercings and leather jackets, and skinny jeans, and an undercut. “You’re Levi?” He asked as we sat down, and I nodded, looking up. He had a wide smile and he was reaching his hand out. A handshake. “I’m Eren, nice to meet you.” I took his hand hesitantly, shaking it.

“Charmed. What’d I miss in class?” I asked, and the kid took out his notebook.

“Here, just go through this. Take pictures of whatever you need.” Eren spoke, and I nodded weakly, flipping through the pages. I found the unit we had left off on, Noble Gases. Great. Something simple. And then there were ten more pages until the writing ended. I felt like bashing my head into the lab bench.

“You mind if I mark this up a bit?”

“Huh? No, go ahead and do whatever you need. Some of the notes might be wrong anyways.” Eren shrugged, and he popped the goggles we needed over his eyes. The plastic goggles clouded his bright eyes.

I grabbed my pen and tapped it on the table, before reading over the notes. “No shit. Noble gases have eight valence electrons.”

“That’s what I wrote, right?”

“Try eighteen.” I chuckled, a slight smirk on my face, and Eren’s face went bright red. It was cute- no, no, not now gay thoughts. “I got it, brat.”

He slouched back as he read the lab instructions. “‘M not a brat.” He mumbled under his breath. The kid was cute, I wouldn’t deny that. No human with working eyes would deny it. Eren was cute. Seemed a little meek, but shit, the kid was cute.

 

I forgot most of the lab. I remember spending time staring at the kid and looking away with a blush when he noticed. He had well tanned skin, and it complimented his bright eyes beautifully. When the bell rang for lunch, I got up from my bench and met Hange, Erwin, Petra, and Oluo.

They made sure the brat was out of earshot, before Petra started screaming. “You two are so _cute_ !” She shouted, wrapping me in a hug. “Hange, can you imagine how _hot_ their babies would be?”

“It might break me out of my shell of asexuality.” Hange nodded, and my face became _heated_. “Awh! He’s embarrassed about his crush, Erwin, look!”

Eyebrows fucking _laughed_. “It’s okay, Levi, everyone gets crushes.”

“I thought Levi had his heart surgically removed.” Oluo shrugged, and I kicked him in the shin. He swore loudly and grabbed it. “Motherfuck-”

It was then Petra jiggled her keys. “Come on, let’s go down the street to that new McDonald’s. Heard it’s clean."

“...Fuck yes.” I sighed, and Hange laughed. “I’ll drive.” I stated matter-of-factly, and grabbed Petra’s keys. She made a squeak of surprise and I turned around to face her, smirking, and then took off down the hallway.

 I heard the faint cry. “You little shit!” She had shouted, and I laughed as I ran, running into the student parking lot, unlocking Petra’s car and running to the sound of the lock click. I ducked into the mini-van’s door, then closing it after me, and locking the doors. A minute or two later, I saw Petra burst through the door, along with our friends in quick succession. I unlocked the door in time for Erwin to beat Petra to the passenger seat. “Hey! This is my car!”

Erwin turned around, one eyebrow slightly raised. “I have bigger legs.” He stated, and I choked back a laugh. We had a single open seat.

“You know who we should invite to lunch with us?” Hange asked with a shit-eating grin on their face as they buckled their seat belt.. Petra laughed to herself, already knowing where this would go. “Eren Yeager, Levi’s little boyfriend.”

“Fuck you.” I rolled my eyes, and then Petra laughed.

“Hang on, I’ll go ask him!” She shouted, stumbling out of the car. I went to pull out, but Erwin had a strong grip on the steering wheel. Damn Eyebrows.

 

A few minutes later, Petra arrived with a confused Eren in tow. “Are you sure?” I could hear him ask, and Petra opened the side door again.

“Of course! Come on, you were all alone! We’d love to have you!” She smiled, and Eren shimmied in, ending up beside Oluo as Petra took her seat. “To McDonald’s!” She then turned around to face the bright-eyed brat. “That okay with you?”

Eren saw me, and I saw his red get a little red from the mirror. Score one for me, I suppose. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.” He had a small smile. It was cute. He had braces.

 

“Oi!” I shouted after my friends, locking the door as I got out of the car. “Who’s ordering?” I called out, and all three pointed to Erwin, leaving a very confused Eren. “Alright, cool. You know what I want, right?”

Erwin rolled his eyes before he shouted back. “At this point, I don’t know how I couldn’t. Big Mac without onions with large fries and an unsweet tea. And a chocolate chip cookie.”

“Atta boy!” I called back, and sprinted across the parking lot to catch up with my friends. I looked at the confused brat. “What do you want?”

Eren thought for a second. “A McFlurry, ten count nugget and medium fry? And a Coke to drink?”

“You hear that, Eyebrows?” I asked, and Erwin nodded. He recited the order perfectly, and I ushered Eren into the door. “Get in the restaurant, Bright Eyes.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, old man.” He shot back, and walked into the McDonald’s. Yep, I was fucked.

 

Who the fuck knew I could have feelings for other people? I sure didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't life ever be simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please don't be shy to leave comments/kudos! I'll keep writing regardless, but still!
> 
> Angsty Levi, I love Angsty Levi.

I laid back in bed, looking at my ceiling fan spinning. Images of bright eyes and a wide smile kept flashing in my mind, no matter how much I tried to push them back. Tan skin and chocolate brown hair haunted me.

Admitting defeat was easy for me. It was as easy as undoing my pant buttons and pulling down my zipper.

“Fucking hell…” I whispered as I fished my cock out of my boxers, it was half hard already. I was screwed, I admitted to myself as I stroked, biting my bottom lip already. My head went back instinctively, leaving the feeling of tension in my throat. I let my mind wander about this boy with mismatched eyes and if he shut them tight when he came. If his voice broke when he felt pleasure. I decided yes, it did. My hand was still set on stroking myself to life, and it was accomplishing its job very well. The head of my dick was flushed red, almost looking like it was weeping. Get in line, I could weep over the boy’s beauty too. Lucky for me, I have a  _ very _ active imagination. The thought of those bright eyes looking up at me while he had his mouth wrapped around my cock, I bit back a small groan.

My phone vibrated, and I actually groaned in anger. I turned over to look at the screen. I figured I could get back to it, and I set back to my task. Just as I went back to stroking, it vibrated another few times. I let out an angry groan, and shoved myself back into my boxers, grumbling how I was going to hang whoever was texting me.

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

_ Hey! This is Eren, Hange gave me your number, along with the rest of the group’s. This is Levi, right? I didn’t mix the number up with Petra’s, did I? You two have the same area code. _

I was suddenly not going to hang whoever texted me. I quickly added Eren to my contacts, deciding to put ‘Bright Eyes’ as the contact name.

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ You got the right number. But you wouldn’t have been the first to mix me and Petra’s number up, I’ve gotten my fair share of dick pics from creepy guys trying to hit up ‘Ra. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Haha. Were they at least good dicks? _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ I’d rather have a horse cock up my ass than looking at another one of those dicks. I need bleach for my eyes and brain. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Damn. And I was about to ask for you to forward me the numbers, lmao. I’ve lost all interest after hearing that. _

My heart was beating so fast, I was surprised I could still feel it. He was into guys. I wasn’t sure how far that extended, but I went to a group chat with my friends

**_To: fckn lsrs_ **

_ Eren’s gay?! Which one of you faggots knew and didn’t drop it. _

**_From: shitty glasses_ **

_ oh shit did he drop it?! _

**_To: fckn lsrs_ **

_ You, i’m going to shove your glasses so far up your ass you’ll taste lens cleaner. Did anyone else know. _

**_From: goldilocks_ **

_ levi he wasn’t even trying to hide it. plus he can’t be that pretty and be 100% straight. just so you know, he’s pan. _

**_To: fckn lsrs_ **

_ Oh fuck you, ‘ra. Also, hange, why’d you give him our numbers? _

**_From: shitty glasses_ **

_ he wanted ours for study group. eyebrows invited him while you were in the bathroom at mcdonalds. by the way, it’s tomorrow. he volunteered to host, so maybe you’ll get some sweet, sweet man pu _

_ Hi this is erwin, i’ve taken their phone so they don’t finish that sentence. You can thank me later, Levi. _

**_To: fckn lsrs_ **

_ Oh, shit, Erwin’s there? Hey Eyebrows, you have the work schedule for next week? _

**_From: Eyebrows_ **

_ Of course I do. I’ll send it to you in a few. Eren also wants to know why you stopped texting back after he mentioned his enjoyment of dick. He thinks you might be homophobic or something. _

**_From: goldilocks_ **

_ If by homophobic you mean in constant denial that he wants a dick up his ass, then I guess Levi might be a little bit homophobic. _

**_To: fckn lsrs_ **

_ Once again, fuck you and your little dog too. I forgot the kid texted me. _

With that, I opened the texts with Eren, seeing a text where he asked why I didn’t respond. I typed back a response that said I got distracted, and he seemed to accept. We talked for a while, until I looked at the clock and groaned

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Oi, kid, it’s three in the morning. Tomorrow’s Wednesday. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Oh fuck! I lost track of time, my mom’s gonna fucking kill me. I was supposed to go to sleep by midnight. God dammit. _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Relax, Bright Eyes, you don’t need to be in the class room until 8:15, you can sleep for at least four hours. Maybe four and a half. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ I won’t be able to function if I sleep for that, lol, I’m just gonna stay up. Plus, I gotta wake up really early, since my car got jacked by some dickwads. They took out my exhaust system and everything. _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Oh, shit dude, that was your car? It’s on cinderblocks last I saw. I’ll come pick you up? Hope you don’t mind my dog, though. He comes everywhere with me. I leave him with half open windows, plenty of water, and food during school. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ You’d pick me up? Thanks, Levi. I owe you. What breed is your dog? _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ GSD. He flunked out of the police training program and I snatched up the puppy ‘for anyone else could. I thought an old lady was gonna slug me when I came in with two hundred bucks saying I’d take the disobedient little shit. He has some reinforced teeth. Scary motherfucker, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Sounds like my Ma’s dog. She has a Rott, no more than two y/o. The dog’s a nightmare for anyone it thinks is threatening. He’s taken a few chunks out of some of my Dad’s side, since they’re all deadbeats. Left the second they saw my yellow eye. _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Apollo’s scared of everything, a door slams too loud and he flips the fuck out. He’s knocked me over and stood over me to protect me from spooky loud noises before. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Ha, Roady does that too. He also comes flying at us the second we come home. For when you pick me up tomorrow, just tell him ‘Down’ really firm and he’ll get down. I’m on Maria Drive, you’ll recognize the house because the mailbox is dented from when I was learning to drive. Third on the right. _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Cool, I’ll make sure not to dent the box further. I’ll be there in… four hours? _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Make it three and I’ll bring money so we can go get something for breakfast before? And I’ll bring some gas money, too. _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ You don’t have to, but I won’t complain if you do, tbh. Don’t get worried when Apollo starts sniffing and whining, he does that. Just pet him and he’ll absolutely melt. _

**_From: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Noted, lmao. I’ll give him so many pets, even some food probably. I’m a sucker for dogs if you haven’t noticed.\ _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Really? I couldn’t tell. _

**_From:  Bright Eyes_ **

_ Rude, disrespectful little midget, aren’t you? _

**_To: Bright Eyes_ **

_ Maybe a bit. _

 

Morning came, and I got dressed in the usual attire. Tight skinny jeans that I couldn’t get hard in, lest I wanted everyone who went to Trost High to see the entirety of my cock, some kind of shitty five dollar fruit of the loom t-shirt, and a leather jacket over it. I grabbed my keys, and called Apollo after me. The dog barked happily, wagging his tail fast enough to take out an old man. I dodged my Uncle’s bedroom, and grabbed my bag from a hanger on the wall. Walking out of the house, a huge weight dropped from my shoulders. I had my phone, a charger, and my bag, everything I needed for school. Apollo had a water jug in the car so I could fill his huge bowl, and a bag of dog food.

I pulled up to the house on Maria Drive, looking at the dented mailbox and the pulled up patches of grass. I could see tiny handprints left on the door from ages ago. Eren had grown up in this house, I could tell. Maybe he was homeschooled, before?

Parking the car, I went to get out and told Apollo to stay. The dog slumped down in the back seat, huffing. “Don’t complain, Daddy has people to talk to.” I huffed back, and Apollo slumped down further, like a child being scolded. Which, the dog basically was.

Walking to the door, before I could even knock, a short middle aged woman opened the door. She had yellow eyes, kind of like Eren’s yellow eye, but more dulled. “Hey! Are you Levi?” She asked, and I nodded. She had a smile. “Come on in, Eren’s getting dressed.” She paused for a second. “Eren Yeager!” She shouted, and I heard a muffled reply. “Get down here, that well dressed boy from your Chem class is here!”

A loud thud, followed by a stream of swear words. The woman laughed, and Eren struggled down the stairs, his bag still unzipped. One shoe was still untied, and he tripped over it on the last step, landing on the floor with a startled squeak. I let a small laugh huff. He looked up from the floor to cast me a glare, that definitely didn’t make my heart skip a beat, definitely not. It didn’t make me feel a strange warmth in my chest I only felt for one other person. I did  _ not _ like Eren Yeager, with his big, bright eyes and his chocolate brown hair, and his messy sense of fashion and-

Okay, maybe I liked Eren a little. Completely platonically, of course. I was recognizing he was an attractive teenage male, as anyone who could see would tell. Me saying he was attractive didn’t mean I was attracted to him.

But last night did. Last night did show everything. Last night showed I was  _ weak _ . That I wasn’t a normal man. I didn’t want any women I came across, hell, Petra acted as a beard for me. When my Uncle asked about who I liked, I would always snap back. “Petra, I like Petra.”

I never did. She was one of my best friends, but I never wanted to be with her.

Now this tall boy with big bright eyes that were two different colors, with the messiest fucking hair I’d ever seen that I just wanted to shove a brush through, I felt something for.

And it fucking  _ scared _ me. I was horrified of the fact I wanted to be with him. Wanted to go to sleep next to him, bury my face in his messy hair. Wake up with those bright eyes looking at me.

Why couldn’t life ever be simple?


End file.
